


Ready

by fan4160



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, jolex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan4160/pseuds/fan4160
Summary: Jo decides she is ready to start trying for a family. And Alex...well he couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time every writing anything like this. All I normally write is essays for college. But, I thought I would give writing fanfic a try. Can never have to many fics to try to fix Krista's mess. :)

Alex and Jo both wanted to have kids. Each coming from broken families they always knew that having a real family was something they both strived for. When Jo sat next to him on a hospital bed and told him “I want to have children with you,” Alex was speechless. His heart fluttered with love for the woman next to him. Although they had never had any major conversations about when they wanted to start trying to have a baby, there was a silent agreement that they would start one day. Alex had been ready after their ferry boat wedding. He was ready to be a dad and he was ready to see Jo as a mom. Jo had so much love to share and he felt blessed to be the man who got to receive her love. He could only imagine what it would be like to see Jo holding their baby. Alex never knew how to bring up that he was ready to start trying. He kind of hoped that Jo would be the one to bring it up and he would immediately say yes with no hesitation. But then she went to see her mom. 

After she came back, Jo was a ghost of who she was before. The thought of starting a family was no longer on Alex’s mind. All that he was worried about was Jo. Every day, all day, his mind was consumed with what happened in Pittsburg. Alex felt like he owed Meredith everything for helping Jo seek professional help. Meredith was able to help Jo do something that Alex had been trying to do for weeks. 

Jo had done the work to reach a point where she was laughing and smiling again. When Alex finally saw her laugh wholeheartedly without any reserve, like she used to when they would steal hotel rooms, Alex knew that his wife was on her way to finding herself again. Despite everything that they each had been through since she returned from Pittsburg, Alex loved Jo more than ever. Her strength and resilience always amazed him. Alex never understood how he got to be the one to spend his life with this woman. 

Their lives were starting to return to semi-normal again. Alex was the Chief at Pac-North and Jo was a general surgeon attending at Grey Sloan. Seeing Jo work through everything and come out stronger than ever made Alex want to start trying for a baby more than ever. But he was afraid of how a pregnancy might mess with her equilibrium and potentially lead her into a spiral again. She was just getting on her feet again and he didn’t want to be the one to knock them out from under her. He also wasn’t sure if she still wanted kids after everything she went through with her mom. They hadn’t talked about kids and whether they still wanted them since she had come back from Pittsburg. 

\-----

Jo had just finished a night shift and just as she was about to leave, she had gotten called back in. Her patient, Kate, needed to go back into the OR for an emergency surgery. Jo had gotten close to her patient Kate and Kate’s husband Kyle. Kate had been in and out of the hospital over the past few months, but Jo finally thought they were making progress with an experimental trial. Every time Jo saw Kate and Kyle they were talking about how once Kate was healthy, they were going to start trying for a baby. Watching Kate and Kyle’s excitement for becoming a family brought Jo so much joy. She couldn’t help but smile when she would enter Kate’s room, no matter the circumstance. Kate and Kyle were the definition of optimistic people, they both never had a doubt that Kate would get past this. 

Jo held it together in the OR until she hit the scrub room. She fell back against the wall and completely lost it.

“Jo, there’s nothing you could have done. I know that and deep down you know that too,” Meredith explained as she tried to comfort Jo. Meredith slipped down next to Jo and rubbed her shoulder. “She threw a clot, you and I did everything we could to try to save Kate.”

“As much as I wish there was something we could do to save her, I know we did everything we could. I just don’t know how I am going to tell her husband,” Jo uttered between her tears and deep breaths. “Kate and Kyle were so excited to start a family…and now they don’t get that opportunity,” Jo let out as she let her head fall into her hands that were resting on her knees.

\-----

Jo was finally driving home from the hospital. Telling Kyle that Kate didn’t make it through surgery was excruciating. Jo was thankful that Meredith was there when she told Kyle. Meredith was able to help her formulate the words that just didn’t want to seem to come out.

Getting close to the loft, Jo passed a playground where kids were running around and having the time of their lives. These kids didn’t have a care in the world and Jo wishes that she could still have that innocence to what happens in the world daily. The park makes Jo return her thoughts back to Kate. She can’t stop thinking about what great parents Kate and Kyle would have been. And in a split second their dreams were ripped away from them. 

Jo is just trying to hold it all together until she gets home. Besides Kate and Kyle, all that is on her mind is getting home to Alex. Lately, they had been on opposite shifts and they had not seen much of each other. She would come home and Alex would just be leaving for work or vice versa. She missed being able to fall asleep in her husband's arms. Alex made her feel so safe and loved no matter what. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and let Alex hold her as she falls asleep. 

It takes every bit of strength she has left to slide the loft door open. When she opens the door she drops her purse on the ground and flips her shoes off. She can hear Alex softly snoring on the couch. He is sitting with the remote in one hand, a beer in the other, and a game on TV. Jo quietly makes her way over to the couch and braces her hands on his thighs and softly kisses his lips. Alex’s eyes shoot open and he looks dazed and confused. Jo carefully sits down sideways on his lap, with her legs stretched down the couch. Alex is still a little bit out of it but manages a, “Hi babe.”

Jo pecks his lips and nuzzles her face in his neck. Alex sets his beer and the remote down before he wraps his arms around Jo pecking her forehead. “I tried to stay awake until you got home, but you can see I failed at that. How was your day?”

Jo didn’t say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Alex and nuzzled farther into his neck. “Babe are you okay?” Alex was still trying to learn when to push Jo to talk and when to just let her sit in silence. He didn’t want to see her fall into another depressive episode and keep everything bottled up, but he also didn’t want to pressure her when she didn’t feel like talking. “What is going on, do we need to throw some toys at the wall?”

Jo managed a little chuckle but didn’t say anything else. Alex decided not to pursue getting Jo to talk and just held her tighter. He figured she would talk when she was ready and he didn’t have the energy to fight with her. They both sat in silence for some time while Alex continued to rub Jo’s back and up and down her legs. He was just trying to let her know that he was here for her.

Jo finally decided she was ready to let Alex in when she cried, “Kate died.” She didn’t say anything else, but she could feel Alex try to hold her tighter, which was impossible at this point. “I was just about to leave when I got paged to the OR. She threw a clot. Meredith and I did everything we could to try to save her, but we couldn’t.” Alex could feel his neck starting to get wet from Jo’s tears. 

“I’m sorry Jo, I know she meant a lot to you,” Alex said softly.

“It’s just not fair,” Jo cried out between sobs. “Kate and Kyle were perfect for each other. They would have been amazing parents and now they never will be.”

“You are an amazing surgeon and you had Meredith by your side. There are no two better surgeons that could have been in that OR to try and save Kate. You did everything in your power to save her, I know you did.” 

Jo could feel Alex place a couple of kisses on the top of her head as he continued to hold her and comfort her. She was so thankful she got to come home to Alex and that he was always there to help her get through the rough days. She couldn’t imagine coming home and dealing with patient losses on her own. They sat in silence for a little while longer, as Jo was content to just be held and comforted by her husband. 

“I’m ready,” Jo softly let out, barely audible for Alex to hear. 

“For bed?” Alex asked, slowly starting to get up and carry her to bed. 

“No,” Jo protested pushing on Alex’s chest trying to stop him from getting up. She wasn’t ready to leave his warm, safe embrace.

Alex just looked at Jo with a confused and questioning look, waiting for her to continue talking. “I’m ready to start trying.” Alex still just looked at Jo like a deer in the headlights. “For a baby!” Jo elaborated, laughing at the fact that Alex wasn’t catching on. Alex didn't respond; he just continued to stare at Jo with a blank look on his face. 

Jo suddenly got very nervous and started to backtrack, “If you are not...I mean...we can-” she was cut off as Alex slammed his lips into hers. Alex carefully shifted Jo from his lap so she was laying on the couch and he was above her. It took Jo a minute to reciprocate the kiss as she was startled by his sudden reaction. As much as Jo wanted to continue kissing Alex she softly pushed him away so she could catch her breath.

“I take it this means you are ready?” Jo asked with a slight smirk but also a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Alex kissed her lips softly, before pulling back and whispering, “Yes, absolutely” against her lips. “I have been ready since you came storming into my dressing room on our wedding day.”

Jo looked at Alex in complete shock, before whispering, “…What?”

Alex carefully shifted him and Jo so that she was lying flat on the couch and she was cuddled up against him. Alex sighed before starting, “I have been ready for a long time...I just...I was…” Jo cut him off by placing a hard kiss against his lips, trying to reassure him that it was okay to talk about his feelings. 

“I never quite knew how to bring up the conversation of kids. I knew you wanted to have kids since you told me that you did after Kimmy left, but we never talked about it further than that.” Jo traced small designs on his chest as he continued to talk. “And then you went to Pittsburg to meet your mom and well that didn’t go as planned.” Jo suddenly got very still, nervous as to where this was going. Alex sensed the change, so he quickly continued. “You went through a lot in Pittsburg and even more when you came back. I forgot all about having kids. All I cared about was you getting better and finding yourself again.” Jo leaned up to peck his cheek before laying her head back down hoping he would continue. “Seeing your strength and resilience as you worked through everything only made me love you more. I was scared to bring up having children because I wasn’t quite sure you still wanted to have them after everything you went through with your mom. I was even more scared of what a pregnancy could do to your hormones.” 

Jo was silent for a while before she spoke, “Honestly, I haven’t thought about it a lot until today. But after Kate died…” Jo paused, working up the courage to continue. “Today put a lot of things into perspective. I drove past a playground on the way home and thought about how Kate and Kyle would never get to watch their kids play. I don’t want that to be us.” Alex pulled Jo closer making sure she felt safe to continue. “I don’t want to live my life in fear or have any regrets. I want to have a family with you. Today reminded me that there are no guarantees in life and I want to experience every part of life with you.” Jo reached up to kiss Alex. She needed to feel him, to reassure her that he was still here and still alive and she wasn’t dreaming. 

Jo and Alex sat in silence for a while, each deep in their thoughts when Jo unexpectedly jumped up off the couch. Alex sat up and watched Jo trying to figure out what she was up to. Jo was rummaging through her purse before she found what she was looking for. Alex watched her walk over to the garbage in the kitchen before he spoke up, “What are you doing?” 

Jo turned and gave Alex a quick smirk before turning back to the garbage and taking a deep breath before watching her birth control fall into the garbage. When she looked back at Alex he had one of his crooked grins plastered on his face. “We are really doing this?” Alex asked, getting off the couch and walking to the bedside table.

“Yes!” Jo said with a sense of confidence. 

“Well, I guess we can throw these away too,” Alex said as he walked with the condom box towards the garbage. Jo gave him a reassuring nod before Alex let the box go into the garbage. Alex pulled Jo into a tight embrace. Jo reciprocated, but Alex could tell she was tired. “How about we call it a night?” Jo reached up and pecked his lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

When Jo came out of the bathroom Alex was in bed looking at his phone. When Alex saw her come out of the bathroom he put his phone on the table and flipped the bedside lamp off. Alex quickly spooned Jo from behind as she settled in. He was happy to finally be sleeping with his wife in his arms again. It had been way too long with them working opposite schedules. Alex slipped his arms around Jo as he felt Jo push herself up against him. Alex worked his arm under Jo’s (or should he say his) t-shirt, reveling in the feeling of her soft, warm skin. Jo pulled Alex’s other arm up and started playing with his wedding band before kissing his hand. Alex started to kiss Jo’s neck feverishly and Jo knew what was on his mind. She flipped around in his embrace and kissed him softly.

“I know I said I was ready to start trying, but I don’t know if I have it in me to start tonight,” Jo explained. “I haven’t slept in 24 hours and I am emotionally and physically exhausted.” Alex looked defeated, he hadn’t seen his wife in days and all he wanted was to have her in his arms and have his way with her. Jo let out a soft chuckle at his expression before kissing him again, but quickly pulling away before Alex took it one step further. “You are off tomorrow, right?” Alex gave a slight nod. “Well, it’s your lucky day mister. I am off too, and the only plans I have are to stay in bed all day with you and let you do whatever you want.” Jo felt Alex’s breath hitch and his eyes darken. Jo playfully pushed him on his back before cuddling into his embrace. “Settle down, settle down.”

Alex’s heartbeat instantly relaxed Jo and helped all of the stress of the day fade away. Jo was almost asleep when she heard Alex whisper, “I love you” and kiss her forehead.

Jo mumbled a barely audible, “love you Alex” before drifting off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in her husband’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have anyone to proof read. I might add more to this, but I just started a new semester, so I don't know how much time I will have.


	2. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jo have a serious talk after their second wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is installment number two of me trying to write fanfic.

Alex and Jo were driving home from the courthouse. They had just gotten married for the second time, although this time it was official. They were driving along in blissful silence. Alex’s hand was resting on Jo’s thigh, with Jo’s hand on top playing with his fingers. Alex would occasionally glance over at his wife and see a small smile on her face as she gazed out the passenger window. But the farther they drove, the more the smile seemed to slowly disappear. Alex wasn’t sure what was on her mind, but he knew she was deep in thought about something.

“You seem awfully quiet, are you having any regrets, Mrs. Karev?” Alex asked as he quickly glanced over at Jo again.

Jo whipped her head around to give Alex a confused look. “What…why are you asking me that? You are not talking either Mr. Karev.”

Alex gave Jo’s thigh a reassuring squeeze before speaking, “Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. It is just when we left the courthouse you had this giant smile on your face and this sparkle in your eyes, but the farther we get from the courthouse the more your smile has disappeared.”

Jo looked at Alex with wide eyes. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Alex giving her glances every now and again. It was normal for Alex to glance at her while they were driving and to hold her hand or be touching her in some way. But she never realized that he was reading her emotions when he would give her quick glances, she just always thought it was him being sweet. 

“So, this is what you are always doing when you give me glances while we drive. You are always tracking my mood or emotions?” Jo challenged.

“Woah... slow down there, no need to get all defensive on me,” Alex chuckled. “Most of the time I am just checking you out, trying to convince myself that you are actually real. But yes, sometimes I notice the change in your emotions as we drive along. Usually, I can figure out what’s on your mind. But today I cannot figure out why your smile has disappeared, and you have that serious look on your face,” Alex explained, trying to lighten the mood again.

Jo just stared at Alex dumbfounded. She knows that nobody knows her better than Alex does, but she didn’t quite realize that Alex could read her that well. Or paid that much attention. Throughout their relationship, Alex hasn’t always been the best at paying attention to her feelings. Although he has definitely come a long way since they first started dating. 

“Well first off, no Mr. Karev I most certainly am not having second thoughts. Asking you to marry me was one of the best decisions I have ever made. And saying I do twice, may just be the best thing I have done,” Jo expressed calmly. 

Once Alex came to a stoplight, he reached over the center console and placed his hand on Jo’s chin and turned her head so she was facing him and gave her a soft kiss. “I couldn’t agree more,” Alex uttered against her lips. They quickly got lost in each other, both thinking how grateful they were to have found each other after everything they had each been through. The car horn behind them quickly brought them out of their trance. Alex returned his hand to its rightful position on Jo’s thigh as he continued driving towards the loft. 

After a bit of silence, and Jo contemplating how to express her newfound worries, Jo softly let out, “You are right, there is something on my mind.” Jo grabbed Alex’s hand that was on her thigh and started playing with his fingers again as a way to calm herself down. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked as he looked over at her trying to figure out what had Jo so preoccupied. 

“I do...I’m just not sure I am ready for the outcome,” Jo mumbled looking down at her and Alex’s hands.

Alex quickly swerved into a grocery store parking lot. Once they were safely off the road, he unbuckled and turned so he was facing Jo. “Jo, no matter what this is about, we are in this together. We just committed ourselves to each other for better or worse.”

Jo leaned over and gave Alex a small peck before leaning back and readjusting so she was facing him as well. Jo was looking down at her lap when she blurted out, “Why were you so scared when I told you I was pregnant at the courthouse?”

Alex was shocked, this was not where he was expecting this conversation to go, granted he had no idea where it was going in the first place.

“We agreed we were ready to start trying, and then I told you I was pregnant, and you looked like you were scared to death,” Jo continued. 

“Wait...are you...are you serious...was that not a joke,” Alex rushed out confused as to what was going on.

Jo grabbed Alex’s hand before talking, “No, Alex, I am not pregnant, I just wanted to scare you for once. I just wasn’t expecting you to be that scared about me being pregnant. Are you sure you're ready to start trying? Because we can wait longer if-”

Jo was cut off by Alex grabbing her chin and pulling her in for a hard kiss. “No, babe, I am 100% ready to start trying. I just wasn’t expecting you to be pregnant already. We only started trying a few weeks ago,” Alex voiced.

“Are you sure, you're not just telling me what I want to hear? Like you are truly ready to have a baby?” Jo question.

“I was serious when I told you that I have been ready for a long time. I just wasn’t expecting you to lay a pregnancy on me at a courthouse. I kind of expected a big reveal or something,” Alex joked, earning a light smack from Jo.

“So, you're telling me that you are expecting some big elaborate ordeal telling you I’m pregnant.”

“Yes, I want it all.” Alex pecked Jo on the lips before continuing. “So that’s what has been on your mind this whole time. You were worried that I wasn’t ready for kids?”

“Yeah...we were driving through that neighborhood with all the trick-or-treaters and I started thinking about how you looked so scared about the fact that I might be pregnant. Even though we had just had that talk about how we are both ready. I was worried that maybe you were just going along with what I wanted. That’s why I was scared to bring it up, because I wasn’t ready to hear that you weren’t actually ready.”

“I am ready babe; I was just not expecting it to happen so soon. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to trying,” Alex raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hey!” Jo gasped giving Alex another smack on the shoulder.

“Okay, Mrs. Karev, is there anything else you need to get off your mind?” Alex asked. “Because once we hit that loft, there will be no more talking, I have a lot of other plans for you.”

Jo leaned over and pulled Alex in for a kiss that quickly took on a life of its own. Jo started to undo Alex’s tie and unbutton his shirt before Alex pulled back. “Slow down now there killer, our post-wedding sex will not happen in the car. As much as I want you right now, you deserve a more romantic evening than this,” Alex spoke breathlessly. 

Jo let out a sigh before leaning back in her seat. “So, now you choose to be Mr. Gentlemen?” Jo questioned. 

“Oh shush, hold it together, we are almost home,” Alex chuckled at his wife’s antics. Alex got himself all readjusted and pulled back onto the road, heading towards the loft. Jo could barely keep her hands to herself. Jo’s hand kept getting dangerously close to Alex’s crotch. “Jo, enough, you are going to cause an accident,” Alex stated sternly. 

“Fine, but could you at least speed up and stop driving like a grandpa?” Jo threw back. 

“Hey, that was uncalled for!”

Jo kept her hands to herself long enough for Alex to get home safely and park the car. But as soon as the loft door slid open, it was game on. Jo took Alex by the tie and practically dragged him to the bed. 

“So, is it finally time to start the baby making or do you have any more objections?” Jo quipped as she rushed to remove Alex of his clothes. 

“I love you Josephine Karev,” Alex whispered in between his attack on Jo’s neck. 

“I love you too, but shut up and get on with it already, you have made me wait long-” Jo was cut off by Alex pulling her in for a hard, passionate kiss, as he lowered Jo onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The First One

Alex had just walked through the loft after a long shift at the hospital, quickly shedding his bag and coat. It was late, but he wasn’t expecting to come home to a dark loft. Jo almost always waited up for him, mostly because she didn’t like to sleep without being wrapped in his arms. Alex made his way over to the bed expecting to see Jo wrapped up under the covers, but she wasn’t there.

“Jo! Where are you?” Alex yelled out as he walked towards the bathroom. He slid open the bathroom door and found Jo sitting on the ground illuminated by the soft glow of a night light.

Alex carefully sat down next to Jo and put his arm around her, pulling her in close. Jo snuggled closer to Alex, feeling instant comfort from being wrapped in his embrace.

“What’s going on babe? Why are you sitting in the dark?” 

Jo pulled a pregnancy test box out from next to her and held it for Alex to see. Alex turned and looked at Jo with a soft smile, “Are you pregnant?”

Jo put her head on Alex’s shoulder before softly speaking, “I don’t...I haven’t...I can’t get myself to take it?” 

“Why? We are ready Jo, we got this, there is no need to be nervous. You are going to be an amazing mom.”

Jo reached up and softly caressed Alex’s cheek before pecking his lips. “I’m not nervous about the test being positive. I am more nervous about it being negative. This is the first time I have ever wanted one of these to be positive. I am finally ready to be a mom and now I’m scared that it might be negative.”

Alex kissed the top of Jo’s head, “We just started trying. It is okay if it is negative. It doesn’t always happen right away. We just have to be patient.”

“Deep down I know that, it’s just that we keep talking about our future kids and I am so excited. I am ready to be pregnant.”

“Well, how about you take that test, so we can figure out what’s next?” Alex questions, pulling Jo up off the floor. Jo pulled Alex in for a tight hug and a soft kiss before she let go and started to take the pregnancy test out of the box. 

Alex slipped out of the bathroom and went to sit on the couch waiting for Jo to come out. She came out a few minutes later and snuggled back into Alex’s embrace. 

“So, did you look at it?” Alex asked gently, pulling back to look at her.

“No, I couldn’t. Will you do it?”

“Of course babe.” Alex walked to the bathroom and grabbed the stick. He walked back to Jo before kneeling in front of her and leaning in to give her a quick kiss, “No matter what this test says, I love you, and it will be okay,” Alex whispered, giving Jo a small smile.

Alex flipped the test over and gave Jo a small shake of the head, “This isn’t the one.”

Jo quickly reached up to wipe some tears away. Alex moved to sit on the couch next to Jo and pulled her into his lap. “It’s okay, we will keep trying. And we will have some fun doing it,” Alex joked.

Jo gave Alex a slight smack on the head before pulling him in for a kiss. Alex started to pull away, but Jo wouldn’t let him, pulling him back in and intensifying the kiss.

“You know, Mr. Karev, you are extremely sexy when you are all soft and sweet,” Jo muttered against his lips. “I don’t know what I did to end up in your arms, but I am thankful for it every day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had a break from my classes and homework to add a quick chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read at your own discretion, there is some M-rated content.

“Jo, will you help me tie this, you know when I do it my tie always looks like a giant knot,” Alex asked in a whiny tone as he walked towards the bathroom. Grey-Sloan was hosting a New Year’s Eve party for the hospital staff, and Jo insisted that they go. Alex would have just been happy staying in, ordering pizza, and drinking a few too many beers. He begged Jo to not go, but that was another argument he could add to the list where he did not come out victorious. Now here he was getting all dressed up for a party he would do anything not to go to. 

“Yeah, give me a second, I am just finishing up really quick.” Jo had been in the bathroom for over an hour getting ready, and Alex knew better than to go and see why she had been in there so long. When Alex walked into the bathroom and looked up from his tie, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jo looked beautiful, he hadn’t seen her with this much makeup on since their first wedding day (granted she had makeup on for their Halloween wedding, but it wasn’t the same). He loved Jo the most when she was completely herself, which meant no makeup, no pants, and one of his Iowa wrestling t-shirts, but he would be lying if he said his wife wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous when she got dressed up for a night out. 

When Jo stopped focusing on her eyelashes, she could see in the mirror that Alex was staring at her completely awestruck. She could feel her cheeks turning red, she couldn’t help but blush whenever Alex gave her that look. 

Jo turned to face Alex and motioned for him to come closer, “Well, stop staring at me and come here, so I can fix that mess around your neck.” Alex didn’t move a muscle, so Jo clapped once, but the sound echoed through the small bathroom. Clearly startled, Alex looked up to meet Jo’s eyes.

“What was that for? Can’t a guy just stare at his gorgeous wife?”

“Yeah, he can, but it was like I was talking to a brick wall.” Seeing that Alex wasn’t making any motion to move towards her, she started moving towards him so she could fix his tie. “Is this what your tie looks like all day if I am not up in the mornings to help you?” Jo questioned as she started to undo the knot.

“Har-har.” Alex moved his hand up to slowly start caressing Jo’s hips. She was still in her bathrobe, but Alex didn’t care, he was still memorized. “You are absolutely gorgeous,” Alex muttered as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He wanted to kiss her all over, but he knew not to interfere with Jo when she was doing something. Once Jo had corrected Alex’s tie, she leaned in to give Alex a kiss, knowing that's what he wanted. Alex quickly tried to intensify the kiss, bringing his hands up to run through her hair. She had decided just to curl her hair like she often does for work, mostly because she didn’t feel like trying to get all her hair up in an up-do, but she also knew that Alex loved her brown beach waves. Jo quickly backed away from him, much to Alex’s disapproval. 

“We don’t have time for that right now, we are already running behind. You need to go wait on the couch because I still have to put my dress on. And I know that as soon as I take my robe off, it is game over for you and there is no way I am going to be able to finish getting ready with you feeling me up.” Alex just looked at her, trying to give her his best puppy dog eyes. Jo wasn’t fazed whatsoever by Alex’s attempt to see her naked. She just let out a laugh and pushed him towards the door, “The puppy dog eyes don’t work on me, but I promise if you behave yourself at this party, you will be a lucky man tonight, Mr. Karev.” Jo watched as Alex processed what she had just told him. His eyes hooded over and the classic Karev smirk appeared on his face. But before Alex could get any sort of retort out, Jo slid the bathroom door closed.

Alex stood face to face with the bathroom door as he took in what Jo just told him. Now all he could think about was the “after-party”. Knowing that Jo could still be a while he retreated to the couch. To Alex’s surprise, the bathroom door slid open only a few minutes later and Jo walked out. Alex stood up and without any attempt to hide it, he just gawked at his wife. She had on a simple black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Alex watched as Jo bent over to put on her heels. He didn’t know how he was going to behave himself at this party with his wife dressed like that. 

Jo turned towards Alex to once again see that he was checking her out. Jo could feel her cheeks turning red again and the butterflies in her stomach as she moved towards Alex, “You know, you still give me butterflies when I turn around and you are looking at me like that. You still look at me like it is the first time after almost 8 years together.”

As soon as Jo was in arms reach, Alex pulled her in and let his lips crash into hers. Alex leaned back and looked deeply into Jo’s eyes, “You make it easy Mrs. Karev, you are stunning. I am the luckiest man.” 

“Well, Mr. Karev, you are still as sexy as ever. Whoever said attraction fades was full of lies because I am still deeply in love with you.”

Alex could feel himself starting to get emotional, so to hide it he pulled Jo in for another searing kiss. Alex’s hands were roaming all over and Jo knew she needed to stop him before it got too far, but she was enjoying his advances just as much as he was. After an internal battle with herself, she quickly backed away. “Remember what I told you, behave yourself at this party, and we will continue this later.”

Alex let out a small groan and Jo just shook her head at his antics, “Why are you so insistent that we go to this party. There are a lot of better ways to spend New Year’s Eve.”

Jo rolled her eyes as she grabbed Alex’s hand and started leading him towards the door. “Ohhh, stop being such a big baby. We don’t have to stay the whole time, let’s just make our appearance, talk to our friends, and then we can leave.”

Alex let out a frustrated sigh as he reluctantly followed Jo out the door. 

\-----

They had been at the party for a little while and Alex was more than ready to leave. The only thing making this party semi-tolerable was the open bar. Not that he will admit it, but he enjoyed getting to catch up with his former co-workers that he didn’t get to see as often now that he was Chief at Pac-North. 

He was trying to find Jo to see if she was finally ready to leave. He was scanning the room when he felt two hands from behind him come up and start rubbing his chest. He turned in her embrace and gave her a chaste kiss, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, but I have one last request before we leave,” Jo said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Alex knew he was in trouble, but he was a sucker for the woman before him. “What is it?” he let out with a sigh.

“Dance with me, we didn’t get a proper dance at either of our weddings. We still haven’t had our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Karev, and what better time to do it than now,” Jo asked, giving Alex some of the famous puppy dog eyes, knowing that this might take some convincing. 

“You have had too much to drink if you think I am going out on that dance floor to dance with you. Especially with the whole hospital watching. I don’t think so.”

“But Alex, pleassseee.”

“I have already spent my evening in this uncomfortable suit and done everything else you asked, but no I am not dancing. Now can we please go home?”

Jo pulled out of Alex’s embrace and looked at Alex to make sure that he knew she wasn’t happy. “So, spending the evening with your wife and friends is really that much of an inconvenience for you?” Jo shot back before turning and walking towards the coat rack.

“Wait, Jo, that’s-“

“Save it, Alex, I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just say goodbye and get out of here. I am tired and not in the mood to deal with your grumpy ass.”

Alex knew he was in trouble, so he didn’t press the subject any farther.

\-----

They drove home in silence, but Jo didn’t pull away when Alex reached for her hand in the car, so he knew he wasn’t in too deep. He knew he needed to make this right. Alex spent the whole drive home thinking of what to do to fix his screw-up.

As he slid the loft door open, Jo pushed past him and headed towards the bathroom. Alex took a couple of quick steps to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

“Alex, stop, I’m not in the mood. I just want to wash my face and go to bed, it’s late.”

Alex didn’t listen and continued to drag Jo to the living room as she dragged her feet. Alex pulled out his phone and quickly flipped through his music. Jo tried to pull away, but Alex caught her arm again. “You pulled me over here so you could go on your phone, really Alex?”

“Will you just give me a minute, please.”

“Alex, I’m really-“, Jo was cut off by what was supposed to be their wedding song. Alex turned on the speaker that was sitting on the coffee table and it quickly started playing their song. “If this is your way of making it-“

“May I have this dance?” Alex asked, cutting her off. “I don’t want to fight with you, so will you please dance with me?”

Jo just stared at Alex, not sure if she wanted to give in or keep up her fight. Alex could tell she wasn’t going to give in easily, “There is nothing I want more than to have our first dance. But it will not be in front of the hospital staff. So much has gone wrong with our wedding that I at least want us to have the right song.”

Jo felt a smile tug at her lips, as she let Alex pull her in. Her head quickly found its rightful place on his shoulder and he swayed her around the room. Alex let his hands rest on her lower back as he took in this moment. He kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear, “I love you with everything I have. You are the best thing in my life, and I am not going anywhere.”

Jo pulled back to look at the sincerity in his eyes as tears started to form. “Marrying you was the best decision I have ever made. Thank you for loving me for exactly who I am and making me feel safe. You are my home and you always will be.”

Alex wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek before he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly took on a life of its own. Jo moved to push off his suit jacket and then on to undoing his tie and shirt. Alex let his hands roam up and down her back before finally stopping at her ass and squeezing. Alex moved down a little and Jo got the hint to jump, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist. Alex walked towards the bed while he started an attack on Jo’s neck.

Alex carefully lowered Jo onto their bed before climbing on top of her. He continued to kiss her neck as he made his way towards her cleavage. He tried to pull the straps of her dress down to help rid her of her dress, but he quickly got frustrated when the dress wouldn’t do what he wanted. “What the hell…how do I get this off?”

“Alex…Alex…” Jo let out breathlessly, “Slow down, you have to unzip it first.” He didn’t want to take the time to unzip it, so he continued to pull on the straps. Jo pushed on his chest to force him to slow down for a second. “Alex, just unzip it before you rip it, I won’t be happy if you ruin this new dress.”

He was in no mood to argue with her, so he softly rolled Jo onto her stomach. He moved her hair to the side, careful not to get it caught in the zipper. As he slowly moved the zipper down, he made sure to kiss every inch of her exposed back. Alex helped Jo roll onto her back as he pulled the dress off. Alex returned his lips to Jo’s who were eagerly waiting. Jo ran her hands up and down his back. She could feel how hard he was as she pressed her hips against his. She felt Alex moan against her lips at the contact.

He slowly made his way from her lips down her jawline and to the spot behind her ear that always made her breath hitch. Jo let out a soft moan, and Alex could have lost it right then and there. Alex continued his trail of kisses back to her breasts. He kissed and sucked on the skin just above her bra, making sure to leave his mark. He reached behind her to undo her bra and threw it out of the way. He brought one hand up to squeeze one breast as he sucked on the other one.

Jo arched her back at the contact and pressed her hips into his again. Jo continued to let out breathy moans as Alex sucked and squeezed on her breaths. Alex could hear Jo’s breath getting more and more shallow and knew she was aroused and wanting more. He continued to massage and squeeze her boobs as he made his way down her stomach to her core. He placed a solid kiss on her core and Jo bucked her hips at the contact, instantly grabbing a hold of his head. He kissed her inner thighs as he pulled down her lace underwear.

“Alex, please…Alex, I need…” Alex knew exactly what she needed, so he moved his lips down and began to separate her folds by moving his tongue from side to side. She is already wet, and Alex knows this is what she wanted by what is coming out of her mouth, “Ahhhh...Alex…” He moves his tongue from her folds and begins to swirl it around her clit. Alex brings one of his hands from her breast and gently eases his index finger inside of her. He hears Jo gasp at his entrance, but Jo’s massage of his head lets him know he can continue. He starts darting his finger in and out while he continues to suck on her clit.

“Oh…my…god…Alex…Uhh…” Alex knows he is driving her wild and he knows just exactly how to do it. He starts moving his finger in a “come here” motion. Jo starts to buck her hips like crazy and push his head away.

Alex brings his other hand down to hold her hips, so he can continue, “Where are you going, there is no running?” Alex asks with a smug smirk.

“Oh shut …” but before Jo can finish Alex finds her clit again and gives it a hard suck. He can tell Jo is close with the way she is moving around and the whimpers that are leaving her mouth.

“Ahh…Alex…don’t…don’t stop,” so Alex does as he is told and continues to suck on her clit and move his index finger all around. It doesn’t take long before Jo is overcome with moans and heavy breathing. Her first orgasm of the night has just washed over her, and Alex peppers her with kisses to help her ride out her high.

Alex pushes himself up, so he is hovering above her, and moves to give her a sweet kiss. Jo is still breathing heavily, “Alex,” she whispers between gasps for air, “As much as I enjoy it when you go down on me, you actually have to stick it in me if we want to make a baby.”

Alex gives Jo a smirk and a kiss, “Your wish is my command. Happy New Year, Doctor Karev,” Alex chuckles before he stands up to remove his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this chapter came from. I have never written smut before, so this is my first attempt. Hopefully it is okay. I guess this is me procrastinating studying for my exam tomorrow. I wrote and proof read this really quick, so sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading!


End file.
